Kidnapped
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: When Megan's psycho ex-boyfriend comes back and kidnaps her. Will the team be able to find her and will Peter confess what he wants to Megan? Meter!
1. Chapter 1

Ding! Ding! "Uhh", Megan growled.

It was time to start a new week.

Megan reached over and answered the phone."Hello?" Megan asked.

With a lot of sleep in her voice.

"Megan open your door we're at your apartment," Peter said.

"Okay," Megan replied.

But now she was awake she hurried up but on her robe and rushed to the door.

And was bit startled to see the whole team at her doorstep.

Peter,Kate,Bud,Ethan,Curtis, and Sam all there with worried and serious looks on their faces.

She ushered them in and they all gathered around Megan's coffee table.

"What's the matter?" Megan asked.

" Do you know a guy named James Thorne?"Bud asked.

Megan's heart dropped right at the mention of his name.

"Yeah he's my ex-boyfriend,why are you asking?"

Megan asked in curiousity.

"Well he made some serious threats today about you" Bud said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Megan asked.

Although Megan was not going to admit it but she was scared because she knew from previous experiences he would do anything he said.

"What did he say?" Megan asked.

"Umm, he said Megan Hunt I found you.

If you thought that running away from me would stop me

from finding you, you're wrong.

I will do anything to have you tied up, gagged, and a knife plunged through your heart just like you did to me.

Megan was on the verge of tears and it took all the strength she had to to not them spill.

"It was probably a misunderstanding" Megan said.

The only thing going through Peter's mind at that time was that's my Megan, so brave, not letting anyone seeing her weakness.

But she couldn't bottle her feelings up when she decided to let them out I would be there.

I would be there no matter what.

Then finally Kate spoke.

"Megan we'll send a police protection car out to you.

You have to remember to be safe.

Where is Lacey? James might want to hurt her too."Kate asked.

"Oh,she is out camping with her friends for a week." Megan replied quite quickly.

"Okay that's good" Sam said.

"Guys I'm afraid police protection is not enough, maybe Megan could stay with me." Peter suggested.

" I'm not staying with you Peter" Megan bluntly replied.

"It's nice of you asking though" Megan quickly added in so Peter wouldn't get his feelings hurt.

"You should Megan" Kate replied."I'm not going to stay with Peter

."Megan said a bit to louder than she expected.

"Megan hes a cop he could defend you" Kate fired back.

"But-",Megan could barely finish a word before Kate cut her off.

"Consider it an order" Kate replied. And with that the conversation was over as the group headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay the victim name is Grace Lahey, female, age 12." Megan yelled so everyone could here her.

She was still a little ticked off about Kate,well maybe not just a little.

The day as excruiting and Megan couldn't wait to get it over with...

Megan was just about to leave until the unthinkable happened.

"Hi Megan" a cold voice rang in Megan's ears."James" Megan screamed in alarm.

She looked around for help but everyone had left even Peter.

He went was getting his car fixed in the auto shop.

Her eyes stared in horror when she saw the knife in his hand.

"C'mon Meggie let's get you home" James replied.

He started to her and picked her up.

"Get away from me!"Megan yelled.

"Don't yell or you die." James replied so cooly.

Lifting his right hand up so she could see the swiss army knife clutched in his fist.

Megan only stopped and obeyed.

Author's note

Sorry about the short chapters!

I'm working on a story that I think you guys will all like!

Toodles! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Black.

That was all Megan could remember.

Until a certain someone came and lit the darkness.

"Hi Meggie" James said.

Just then Megan remembered everything the knife, James showing up at her office, and being thrown into the trunk of a car.

"Don't call me that" Megan replied stubbornly.

"You're in no position to argue , you're tied up to a chair.

With no control of your surrondings.

I could kill you any second now." James replied coldly.

"What do you want?" Megan asked.

"I want you Meggie" James said.

As he walked toward her with the knife in his hand.

"I already love somebody else" Megan said.

"Oh and who would that be?" James asked.

"Like I would tell you James" Megan said.

"Tell me or I'll slit your throat" James demanded.

Megan just sat there silent.

"Oh (Chuckles) I see is it Peter?" James asked moving slowly towards her again.

Megan just sat there with a confused look on her face.

"You don't know I know all this information, but the truth is I know everything about you.

Who you know, where you live, but I don't know who you love.

"So tell me who do you love bitch?" James yelled.

Megan was crying now. "Peter, I love Peter" Megan said through straggled tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter's POV

"Where is Megan?" Peter thought. "She should be home by already got his car fixed was waiting for over an hour for Megan to come home. "That's it!" Peter jumped in his car and drove to his workplace.'What happened?" Peter asked aloud when he saw the crash and the trickle of blood starting at her right away it hit him."James!" Peter thought. "That son of a bitch!" Peter yelled. He called everyone including Sam, Bud, Kate, Curtis, and Ethan. Though he did not know why he called Ethan and arrived at the scene in a quick 10 a crying Lacey."What happened? What happened to my mom?" Lacey asked, furious about the situation."Your mom's ex-boyfriend James Thorne kidnapped her. But we'll find her Lacey everything is going to be alright.  
"But what if it isn't alright? What if that pyschopath kills her?" Lacey asked, trying to fight the tears but they overwhelmed her."Listen to me Lacey we are going to find you're mom." Bud said."Now you go home to your dad and relax okay?" "Okay", Lacey replied and headed towards her dad's car. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lacey POV

"Dad, is mom going to be alright?" I asked.

I knew no matter what the circumstances he would always say yes just to make his little girl feel better.

"Lacey, Hon I don't know if she's going to be alright but the police will find her," my dad says.

Trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Just don't worry Lace," my dad says again.

"Okay" I said.

Just watching the rain trickle down the car window makes me think of my mom.

Is she okay?

What will he do to her?

These thoughts crossed my mind as my dad pulled into the driveway of our home.

I ran inside trying to get to my room as fast as possible and trying to not let the tears spill.

Finally I get to my room and I see I left the window open.

So there's now a puddle of water on my oak colored floor.

I feel so low right now I imagine blood and cry my self to sleep.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you"... I think as I dose off to slumber. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this it would not be called fanfiction! Duh! :)**

* * *

"Listen up!" Peter yelled. Everyone turned away from what they were doing and payed attention to Peter.

"We got something." Peter said and held what was in his hand.

"What's that?" Kate questioned and looked curiously at the piece of paper he was holding.

"It's from James," Peter said.

And Ethan, Curtis, Sam, Kate, and Bud all got anxious and gathered around Peter.

Then he read

_I have kidnapped Megan Hunt, she is mine now. You will never find her, because I have hidden her in a very secret place. She will now be unknown to the world because I will kill her in 72 hours. And if you do find her Lacey Fleming, Peter Dunlop, Joan Hunt, and Peter Dunlop will die a horrible death by me._

Kate, and Peter looked up scared and saw Bud's, Curtis's, Sam's, and Ethan's worried eyes. Until the sound of a gun shot filled the air then into Kate's chest.

* * *

_Author's note_

_16 reviews and I'll update! Don't worry the next chapter will be a LONG one!_


	8. Chapter 8

_sorry guys! I meant instead of saying peter twice I went Kate! Well anyway mistakes happen I guess... :) Here's the next chapter I promised you guys!_

"Oh god!" Bud yelled.

"Get an ambulance!" Bud yelled again.

Kate was laying hopelessly on the ground, and blood was coming out fiercely out of her chest, then she closed her eyes and left the team wondering if they would ever going to see her again.

The ambulance finally arrived, but Kate was already taking care of because she was surrounded by cops and doctors.

"That son of a bitch!" Peter yelled and looked up and saw a tall muscular figure running away from the scene.

And then Sam, Bud, and Peter chased after him then caught him and asked.

" Where is she?"

"Who?" he asked with a mischevious grin on his face.

"Megan Hunt!" Peter yelled and shoved him harder against the wall.

"I don't know who you're talking about." he said defending himself.

"Peter! Get him to the station." Bud said unsure of what to do next.

XoXoXo

"They just got her out of surgery, don't get her anxious." the sugern warned.

"Okay, thanks." Peter said and walked into Kate's room.

"Hey," Bud said friendly.

"Hey," kate laughed out.

"Did you catch the guy?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he was hired by James." Bud said.

"And there is no doubt in my mind he's going to strike again." Bud said.

"The question is who?" Ethan asked the geek clearly unaware that he was watching them; James was watching them.

James advantage was no one knew what he looked like, so he could be standing right in the room and no one would know.

One year before...

It was a cold winter night and James was at a coffee shop looking at photos of Megan and plotting. James was never crazy, it was Megan that made his heart stop. But when Megan left him 10 years and 177 days before because she couldn't "handle" a relationship. James's heart was broken, he tried everything to win back, white roses, her favorite chocolate, everything a heartbroken man would do but nothing worked. And he was left to get over her; their love, but he never did.

So here he was at a coffee shop about 10 years later after they broke up, plotting his revenge. Not just Megan everyone she cared about; loved. He had spent over 10 years getting over her, and one year of plotting. James plan was so complicated it had to work.

First, kidnap Megan, second, shoot a person she cared about just enough to take her out but not enough to kill her. Third kidnap her daughter Lacey or whatever, and make Megan watch hime kill her. And lastly give the team all the clues to finding her and when they did, kill the rest of of them and then lastly kill Megan.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_You guys are truly awesome! You gave me more reviews than I asked for! Okay, I was planning to give you guys a huge chapter but I wanted to keep my promise and update on time. So I'll update once I get 25 reviews, and this time a HUGE chapter, I'm telling you 1,500-2,000 word length. That's my idea of a long chapter, (he, he, he) :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Thnx for reviewing guys, I really appreciate the feedback. I love each and every review, reviews are like candy to me! So yeah...

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of Proof Dana Delany would be following me on twitter, and she isn't...

Dang it !

* * *

Abbie Smith, Delaney Esper, Brooke Kramer, Nick Johnson, finally! Lacey Fleming. James had looked over hundreds of names looking for Megan's daughter and now, was ready for his plan to take action.

XoXoXo

James hated schools, full of children and laughing it was all too much was James, so when he had to kidnap Megan's daughter Lacey he wanted to make it quick. He had a picture of her, brown hair, brown eyes, a typical teenager, so when he saw her in the hallway he put a gun to her back.

And said, " If you just try to signal or run away from me you die."

Lacey looked back at him with terrified eyes and did what she was told.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"You're Megan Hunt's daughter, aren't ya?" James asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything." she questioned him.

"Just walk." he said firmly. Lacey nodded in agreement and walked out to the parking lot into James's car.

"You kidnapped my mom didn't you?" Lacey asked.

"Be quiet!" James ordered.

"Okay," Lacey said quietly.

The ride was quiet for Lacey was afraid he was going to kill her if she spoke one more word.

" We're here." James said cheerfully.

"Don't get out of the car yet." James said.

Lacey waited and when James opened the car door and escorted her out, and once again put a gun to her back. James lead Lacey into a dark room full of spiders and cobwebs but Lacey didn't care.

"Okay, sit down." James said and pulled out a wooden chair. She sat down and let James tie her up.

"Okay, I have to go get Peter out here and make everybody watch me kill you." he said with a mischevious grin on his face and was out the door. Lacey waited and waited, then finally let out a cry for help.

"Is anybody here?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey?" a similar voice asked.

'Mom?" Lacey asked, and got up of her chair and walked to the direction of the sound.

"Yeah, Lacey I'm over here." Megan said, worried that he might kill Lacey. Lacey walked and walked and finally got to where her mom was.

"We got to get out of here mom, he's going to kill Peter! We have to warn the others." Lacey said determined by getting so close to her death.

"You're right Lace, but we need to get untied first." Megan said motivated by the thought of getting out of there.

"Okay so we might want to go back to back." Lacey said.

"Okay," Megan agreed.

And after 10 minutes of fustration, they finally got untied.

"Wow! I can't believe we actually did that!" Lacey said, surprised of her skills.

"You're a lot smarter than you think you are." Megan said, proud of her and her daughter's accomplishments.

"Okay, there's a window we might be able to break through it." Lacey suggested.

"Great idea Lace!" Megan said obviously worked up and ready to get started.

"We might have to climb on top of each other though." Megan said.

"Okay, mom." Lacey said.

They finally got Lacey on top of Megan's shoulders, which was painful but worth it. And when Lacey tried to break the window with a stick. But the window was just a unlock and lift kind of window, which surprised Lacey. He went through so much time, planning and plotting and never thought to lock the windows?

But Lacey and Megan were just glad to be out of there.

"Okay, Lace you get out first." Megan said.

"Okay," Lacey agreed and got up then was greeted by the smell of grass, and nature.

Once both of them were out, they ran and called the police which arrived with the paramedics.

"God, Megan are you okay?" Kate asked which saw the many bruises and cuts arranged all across her face, legs, and arms. Lacey looked at her mother and for the first time saw the scars as well.

"Holy Crap mom! What did he do to you?" Lacey asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Megan replied and forced a smile on her face.

"We got to get you cleaned up." Kate said.

"Fine," Megan hastly agreed to she knew she wouldn't of won the argument anyway.

Just then Bud, Peter, Ethan, Curtis, and Sam arrived. Then right when Peter saw Megan, he ran right towards her.

"You're staring I must look really bad," Megan said sheepishly.

"No, I just never thought I would see you again." Peter said, overwhelmed with relief.

"Lacey and I are going to get a bite to eat, wanna come?" Megan asked.

"No, I'm good, you and Lacey should catch up on each other." Peter said.

"Stay out of trouble!" Kate yelled from the crime scene.

" What are you my mother?" Megan asked clearly annoyed of Kate being so protective over her. And if as magic Joan appeared getting out of her car and running towards Megan.

"Megan!" Joan yelled.

"Oh thank God!" Joan said.

"Mother," Megan groaned.

"What happened?" Joan asked. Looking at her daughter's scars.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Joan said and looked around for James as if her was there.

"I'm fine mom." Megan said.

"Just go home and get some rest," Megan said.

"No!" Joan yelled. Everyone turned from what they were doing and looked at Joan.

"Oh alright," Joan gave up on her argument. And headed back to her car.

"Come on Lace" Megan said and got in their car and drove to the nearest subway restruant.

Once they got there they ordered their meals and sat down. Megan's sandwich, a plain meat and cheese and Lacey's the same as her mother's.

"Mom?" Lacey asked. Megan immediately looked up from her sandwich and and focused her attention on her daughter.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Why would you date such a creeper?" Lacey asked.

"Well," Megan sighed.

"He wasn't like this when we dated, he was sweet, caring, just like Peter." Megan said.

"Seriously That dude that kidnapped us was as caring as Peter?" Lacey asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh," Megan said.

"But don't worry Lace, he will get caught, I promise. And speaking of which, we need to get you home." Megan said. And finished up the last of her sandwich.

"Okay," Lacey grunted and cleaned up their table.

"Let me call grandma," Megan said and with that Megan and Lacey were out the door.

XoXoXo

"We've looked through dozens of reports, none of them have a criminal named James Thorne." Sam sighed disapprovingly.

"He's got a clean record," Bud said.

"Interesting," Sam said.

"Do you know what's more interesting?" Bud asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Megan left James 10 years ago and he never got over it. One of his sisters say that James changed completely, and went through a bad stage." Bud said.

"That is interesting." Sam agreed.

"Well break time." Bud said.

" Want some coffee?" Bud said.

" Absolutely!" Sam said and then Bud and Sam went to the break room and treated themselves to some well deserved burning hot coffee.

* * *

_Author's Not_e

_That was the longggggggg chapter a promised you guys! Thnx for reviewing! You guys know how much I LOVE reviews! :)_

_33 reviews and I'll update!_


End file.
